Modern large enterprises are using complex IT infrastructures. In these enterprises there exist different roles and responsibilities in the usage and management of these IT-infrastructure and the underlying IT-resources. IT Systems Management solutions (management solutions) must support these organizational structures allowing different views and operations to the managed IT-resources. Due to these different views, roles and responsibility there may be conflicts in operating on such IT-resources. Therefore there is the need to resolve these potential conflicts.
Furthermore enterprises are organized in hierarchies of departments and people. If you go up this hierarchy the scope of the responsibility will increase, while the knowledge of the details is getting less relevant. However between the boundaries of such organizational units, there is an established understanding and translation of orders and a way the execution is reported back.
Systems Management processes can be automated to a certain degree by using management solutions. When multiple different management solutions are put together to provide a Systems Management solution, it is desirable to support the problem areas described above.